Roxanne Ritchie
Roxanne is a smart, practical journalist and Metro Man's girlfriend. Her repeated kidnappings at the hands of Megamind have become tiresome. But when her super-boyfriend is destroyed and the landscape of power in Metro City shifts, new developments in the good-versus-evil department may just become a topic worthy of writing home about. Biography Roxanne Ritchi is the top Reporter of Metro City, News 8. When Megamind was a villain, Roxanne was usually the kidnappee, throwing her unwillingly into all of Megamind's failed plans. She witnessed Metro City's hero Metro Man's apparent death. After Megamind took over the city, she visits the Metro Man Museum and, unknown to her, Megamind's there too, intending to destroy it and when he discoves she's there he disguises himself as Bernard, a museum curator and as they exit the building Roxanne inadvertently inspires him to create a new superhero to fight, which he does using a serum of Metro Man's DNA. Hoping to uncover any evil plans Megamind has for the city, Roxanne breaks into Megamind's lair and fights with him over a syringe gun containing the serum, which is accidentally fired and injected into Roxanne's cameraman Hal Stewart. As Megamind trains Hal to become the city's new superhero, he (disguised as Bernard) and Roxanne start dating, he even shares some of his own past with her (although still disguised). Before her last date with Bernard/Megamind, Tighten attempts to use his powers to woo Roxanne (thinking that a "hero" always gets the girl), but is quickly spurned by her, who has learned of Megamind's plans to make a new hero. After Roxanne kisses "Bernard" on their date Megamind's identity is accidentally exposed after she kisses him due to Roxanne touching his holographic watch, this causes her to reject him. Later Megamind convinces Roxanne to search for clues about Tighten's weaknesses in Metro Man's old hideout. There, they discover that Metro Man is still alive and learn that he faked his death (and his weakness to copper) so that he could retire from being a superhero. After failing to convince Metro Man to fight Tighten, Roxanne tries to encourage Megamind to fight, but he refuses and turns himself in to the prison. Roxanne attempts to reason with Tighten, but he doesn't listen and kidnaps her to get his revenge on Megamind. Roxanne is then rescued by Minion (who is disguised as Megamind) while Megamind fights Tighten. He succeds in removing Hal's powers just before he can incinerate Roxanne. During the celebration, Roxanne dances with Megamind and gives him a kiss on the cheek Physical description Roxanne has short brown hair, big blue eyes, fair skin, a slender body, though she has big hips Personality and traits Roxanne is smart, cunning, sassy, tough, independent and somewhat superficial but has a good heart Relationships Metro Man When Metro Man was still a superhero and protector of the Metro City Roxanne, like everyone in the city (except Megamind) respected and admired him. He rescued her everytime Megamind kidnapped her and was rumored to be Metro Man's girlfriend (which would be the reason of why Megamind always kidnapped her). Roxanne was very sad by the hero's apparent death. When Megamind and Roxanne find Metro Man alive in his and Megamind's old school (which turns out to be Metro Man's secret hideout), Metro Man admits he faked his death to retire from being a hero and become a musician, Roxanne was furious with him for abandoning the city and leaving them at Megamind's mercy and proceeded to break anything she had near in Metro Man's head (even though it didn't cause him any harm) and shot Megamind a look of disbelief when he said he had talent. When they fail to convince Music Man to fight Tighten, Roxanne tries to encourage Megamind to fight, stating that they didn't need him. It is unknown if Roxanne is still fond of Metro Man. Megamind Roxanne was the hostage in nearly every attempt of Megamind at taking over Metro City. Though she is always saved by Metro Man, his help is often unnecessary. During the movie, Megamind fell in love with her as they began dating (with Megamind disguised as Bernard) until their last date, where Megamind's identity is accidentally revealed and Roxanne (who couldn't reconcile his true emotional nature with his past evil deeds) rejects him. He later convinces her to search for clues about Tighten's and Metro Man's weaknesses, claiming she's the most intelligent person he knows. When they fail to convince Metro Man to fight Tighten, Roxanne tries to encourage Megamind to fight, stating that they didn't need him. At first he refuses, until Tighten kidnaps Roxanne to take revenge on him. Megamind rescues her and Roxanne kisses on the cheek by the end of the movie. Minion During her last kidnapping Minion treated her nicely and told her where did they get their equipment when she asked (despite his boss told him not to). At first Minion disapproved of Megamind dating her, fearing that she could hurt him. Later Minion (disguised as Megamind) rescued her from Tighten, breaking his fish bowl head and almost dying in the process, he survived thanks to Megamind throwing him in the city's fountain, much to Roxanne's relief. Minion refers to her as "Miss Ritchi". Hal Hal used to be Roxanne's cameraman, who had a strong crush on her until she rejected him after he tried to woo her when he became "Tighten" and attempted to kill her to get revenge on Megamind for winning her over. Gallery 5125319867 fdb0149977-1-.png Roxanne1.png|Roxanne talks about Metro Man RoxanneHaltalk.png|Hal talks with Roxanne RoxanneKidnapped.png|Minion kidnaps Roxanne Wemeetagain.png|''We meet again...'' Washthebag.png|''Would it kill you to wash the bag?'' RoxanneIsNotImpressed.png|Roxanne doesn't scream RoxanneSmirk.png|Roxanne smirks at Megamind MegamindRoxanne1.png|Roxanne and Megamind smile at each other Pleasetalkslower.png|''Please talk slower'' Temptress.png|Megamind calls Roxanne a "Temptress" RescueRoxanne.png|Roxanne serves as the bait (again) YoureBothPretty-1-.png|''Girls, girls you're both pretty'' CanIGoHomeNow-1-.png|''Can I go home now?'' RoxanneSyringeGun.png|Roxanne points the syringe gun at Megamind Goallgangstaonhim.png|Roxanne suggests that they go all gangsta on Hal BraveRoxanne.png|Roxanne decides to comfront Tighten alone Roxanneuyy.png|Roxanne winces Megamindgetsthegirl01.png|Roxanne leaps into Megamind's arms Megamindgetsthegirl02.png|Roxanne gives Megamind a kiss on the cheek Category:Featured Articles Category:Characters Category:Allies Category: Females Category:Humans